made_from_pufflesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Puffle Escape/Teletrashposting Three
Lights! Camera! Action! *''Drama! Romance! Adventure!'' *''I'm the idol that everyone loves!'' *''Smile for the camera, please!'' *''Oooh... it's time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard... This one's an essay question!'' **''Speechless...? Well, who can blame you?'' characters long **''Well... that's kinda coincise. But whatever.'' character long **''Well, well. The fewest words say the most, don't they?'' characters long **''Well done. You've got a gold star!'' characters long **''Ohh my, you said that much about me? You're too kind.'' characters long **''Oooooh, you said so much about me... I love how passionate you are. ... but it'd help if I could know what you're saying...'' characters long **''Wonderful. You'd be a great author, you know?'' characters long **''What an interesting choice. That's just nice..'' compliment word **''Is this a joke? Are you serious? Well then. I can't argue with those words.'' compliment words **''You mean it? How kind! Tee hee... you're making me blush, you little sweetie.'' compliment words **''I-I'm speechless. You actually mean t-that? Heh... I knew you had it i-in you.'' compliment words **''Legs? I don't have legs...'' LEGS **''Yes... the arms. These were made from fabric, you know?'' ARMS **''My hair...? But this is just a matter of pixels on a screen. What's so charming about it anyways?'' HAIR **''My... personality. You really are something else.'' PERSONALITY **''They said I've got a Siren's voice... awooga!'' VOICE **''Dancing? Oh. I taught myself to dance. Thanks for noticing.'' DANCE/DANCING **Y-you mean it? You really are a great influence. LOVE YOU/I LOVE YOUR **''Snow? THE Snow? He's somewhere... but I can't figure that out, either... He is a great hero, though.'' Snow **''No, no, no! This essay's about me... not you!'' word **''Did you just...? This is supposed to be a PG show. Now sit tight and watch me tear your body apart bit-by-bit.'' word *Your essay showed them your heart. Now I'll show you mine. *''I am just warming up, though!'' *''How formidable are you really?'' *''Can you keep up?'' *''Lights! Camera! Bombs!'' *''The stakes will be raised!'' *''Time for our union-regulated break!'' *''We've grown so distant, darling... How about another heart-to-heart?'' *''My... blades. I can do without. They were boring anyways, so HA.'' *''Come on!'' *''The show must go on!'' *''Dr... Drama! A... Action! V... Violence!'' *''L... lights... C... camera...'' *''Enough of this! Do you really want society to perish!? ... or do you just believe in yourself that much?'' *''Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!'' *''... then...'' *''Are YOU the star? Can you really protect humanity!?'' ;After the ratings have achieved 10,000 (or 12,000 before legs fall off) *''OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... ... BEFORE I LEAVE THE ABYSS! Heh.'' *''LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST! Ring HIYA, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS... OUR LAST SHOW???'' **'Ghastly': Hiya... so... about the show... I just wanted to say you're an amazing friend. It's impossible to replace you... but if you must... then I am powerless to stop you... Teletron. The fate of the show rests... i-in your hands... Sorry. Did I take too long...? ...I'm sorry, Teletron... ...Oh...'' up'' *''NO, WAIT! WAIT, SP... H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP. ... I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!'' **'callers' Teletron'', your show made us so happy!'' **''Teletron, I don't know what I'll watch without you.'' **''R.I.P., you'll be missed.'' *''AH... I... I SEE... ... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH. ... DARLING. PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE.'' ;Killing Teletron *''H.. ha... So I was wrong... You really are strong enough to get past Dark SnoX. Well then... It's time for you to go. Don't worry about me. I might seem like I'm dying now, but... Dr. Alphys can always repair me. And... besides... Even if I'm not cut out to be a star... I still got to perform for a Puffle, didn't I? So, thank you, dear... You've been a great audience! YOU WON'T BE FORGOTTEN!'' Category:Blog posts